A rose, a rose
by Elfwarriorgirl
Summary: Tumnus proposes to the love of his life


Tumnus stood by his window, looking out at the world before him. He gently fingered the delicate rose he held. The rose had been in full bloom when he had picked it, and it's color was that of the deepest red. Tumnus knew that Lucy loved the red rose, always had. In fact, she had a few rather large rose bushes in her garden. The rose that he held now hadn't come from her garden, but from his own. He had been growing the roses for over a year, waiting patiently for them to be at their best. And now, finally, they were.

But Tumnus couldn't find the courage to give the rose to Lucy. He wanted to give her the flower and tell her how he felt. He had wanted to for so long but he was afraid of rejection. He was afraid she would be horrified by his words and order him away from here. And as he thought about it, being around her with her not knowing his true feelings was better than not being around her at all. The thought of being separated from Lucy was almost unbearable. But it was something he would have to risk.

Leaving his room, Tumnus went to the library where he knew Lucy was. Stepping inside the large room, he closed the door quietly behind him. Going around a shelf filled with books, Tumnus walked up to the two armchairs sitting in front of the fireplace. He didn't say anything at first, wanting to gain as much courage as possible. He was thankful for the carpeted floor that led to the fireplace, for it covered the sound of his hooves hitting the floor.

From where he stood, Tumnus could see the back of Lucy's head, her brown hair looked soft and as pretty as ever. Tumnus quietly inhaled, unsure what he would say. He hadn't planned anything besides giving her the rose.

Tumnus cleared his throat. "Lucy?"

Lucy jumped slightly and turned in her seat. "Oh Tumnus! I didn't hear you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh it's all right." Lucy settled back down in her chair saying, "Sit down Tumnus. Unless you came to tell me I am needed elsewhere."

"I'm the only one who needs a bit of your time if you can spare it."

"Of course Tumnus, sit."

Tumnus sat down nervously, with the rose in his lap. Lucy noticed the flower and said, "That is a beautiful rose Tumnus."

"Oh, it's for you. I've been growing it for you because I know how much you like roses."

Lucy smiled brightly, "Thank you Tumnus, it's lovely. You're so sweet."

Lucy lifted the flower to her nose and breathed in the sweet sent of her favourite flower. Closing her eyes briefly, she smiled and repeated, "Thank you Tumnus."

"I'm glad you like it." Tumnus said. Sighing quietly, he began speaking in a hurried, rapid voice. "Lucy, there is something I need to talk to you about. It's the reason I came to speak to you."

He paused briefly and left enough time for Lucy to say, "What is it Tumnus?"

" I've been wanting to tell you my feelings I have toward you and I pray to Aslan you don't get offended. But for the longest time I have...I just. I don't know how to say this."

Tumnus turned his gaze sharply away from Lucy to the fire in the fireplace. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, wanting to think about one thing...how to tell her how he felt. But he couldn't grasp the right words.

Lucy reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Whether it was a act of friendship or a show of affection, Tumnus wasn't sure.

With his eyes still on the fire, Tumnus said, "You have been so kind to me, you have such a beautiful soul. In the past couple years my feelings have turned into that of adoration. All I want is to be around you, all the time. I'm afraid I have fallen in love with you."

Tumnus glanced over at Lucy, expecting her to look shocked, disgusted even. But instead she had a smile on her face.

"I never knew."

'I kept it a secret."

"For how long?"

"Two years."

Lucy's gaze dropped down to their hands, still intertwined together. Standing up, Lucy left her chair and joined Tumnus in his, sitting on his lap in as comfortable a position as she could manage. Leaning her back against his chest she said, "I'm glad you finally told me. I've tried for so long to get you to notice me, to find if we were ever more than friends. I had all but given up hope until you came to me just now."

"Really Lucy? You feel the same way as I do?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes Tumnus. I've fallen in love with you..."

Tumnus reached his arms around Lucy and wrapped her in a hug, holding her tightly against his chest. With his face buried in her hair he said, 'I've waited so long..." There were tears pushing at his eyes, threatening to come out and his voice was heavy with emotion.

Lucy reached up and touched Tumnus's arm. Still keeping her captive in his hug, he caught her hand with his and brought it up to his face. Holding her hand against his cheek, Tumnus breathed in the sent of her skin.

"Lucy?" Tumnus asked, voice quiet.

"Yes Tumnus?"

"Wait wait, let me do this the right way." Tumnus said, pushing Lucy gently off his lap. Standing up momentarily, Tumnus crouched down as low as he could go. Holding Lucy's hand with both of his he said, "I love you Lucy and I realize this may be to soon but...would you marry me?"

Lucy's mouth dropped open but no words came out. A minute of stuttering passed by before Lucy said, "Yes, yes of course!"

Tumnus stood up and grinned. "Good, I'm glad you said yes, my legs were starting to ache."

Lucy laughed and said, 'I can't believe this is happening!"

Tumnus pulled Lucy close to him. "I can't believe it either."

"I love you Tumnus." Lucy said as she snuggled up against Tumnus.

"I love you too." Tumnus murmured under his breathe.

Tumnus pressed his cheek against hers and, resting on the chair Lucy had been sitting in earlier was the rose Tumnus had grown for her. It lay there, with a couple petals having fallen off, but it was red as it had ever been, and still blooming just like the moment he had picked it. Tumnus smiled, knowing the rose had given him a reason to tell Lucy how he felt.

In his mind Tumnus sent a prayer heavenward. "Thank you Aslan."


End file.
